Princess Daisy's Severe Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy and her farting manage to cause lots of mayhem for the Mushroom Kingdom. Can the people cope with what comes as a result of Princess Daisy's powerful farts?
1. Chapter 1

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Princess Daisy has been known to fart a lot.

She has been known to fart a **LOT**.

But the odd case? She loves it when she farts. She gets even more attention than she already has obtained in the past.

But there are some times where Princess Daisy finds her farting to be incredibly dangerous.

And the case of such has been so bad that so many young and teenaged boys in the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the several Daisy fanboys amongst them, have gotten an erection so strong in their pingas, that they cannot contain the win within them.

And today was one case where Princess Daisy was embarrassed to be known as the Mushroom Kingdom's second best farter in town.

"Oh... I knew I should have never ate those explosive beans..." Daisy accidentally belched as she held her stomach with her right hand, which was gurgling rather loudly. She then pouted, "How can I be such a sucker for low, low prices!? No wonder the econemy's going down the drain!"

Before long, she let out a powerful poot, which caused the surrounding plant life to wither. Daisy covered her mouth in shock as she farted again, causing the withered plants to disappear completely. Before long, Daisy found herself harming the environment, every one of her farts destroying part of the wildlife nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man! I've got to get to my house and stuff this gas down the toilet!" Daisy panicked as she accidentally tripped on a tree branch, causing the entire tree to fall on her legs. She struggled hard to get out, but alas, she farted a big one, and the entire tree caught on fire. Daisy screamed in horror as he tried scratching her way out, but another fart and the fire exploded, causing the entire area to burst into flames.

Within a few mere seconds, Mario and Luigi arrived, using their fire hoses to douse the flames. They then both kicked the burnt log off of Daisy's legs, allowing the tomboyish princess to get up.

"Well, Daisy, you can forget all about your troubles with us at your side," Mario and Luigi stated as they placed their arms around Daisy, wearing gask masks across their noses for obvious reasons.

Daisy thanked the two brothers, but before long, a stretched out poot was enough to have the Mario Bros. disappear in a flash. Her stomach still gurgling rather painfully and loudly, Daisy high tailed herself as the explosive beans began taking in. Before long, Daisy accidentally destroyed 45 percent of the entire Mushroom Kingdom by simply farting.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Daisy panted heavily as sweat poured down her head, the calm, peaceful mushroom citizens attempting to stop her but failing as Daisy pushed them all aside with brute force. However, unfortunately, she came across a detour, and hid behind a brick wall, panting more as her heart pounded. Daisy took one quick glance behind the wall, to see the mushroom people running towards the same direction, curious. Daisy squeaked in horror, accidentally farting again, causing the entire brick wall to burst, sending bricks towards the mushroom citizens and their houses.

Daisy groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head sideways rather quickly as a large, red blush appeared across her white face. Embarrassed beyond more than she could talk about, the tomboyish princess waited to see if the chaos settled down. To her horror, the chaos was spreading out even further than she would have hoped.

Hearing the screams and collisions, Daisy took a shortcut westbound of the main street, finding a warp pipe. She went down bottom first, but sadly, another poot caused the warp pipe to explode, sending Daisy high into the sky. A nearby blue-colored airplane caught a glimpse of Daisy, but one toot was enough to make the entire plane burst into flames, causing it to crash into the First National Mushroom Kingdom Bank.

Princess Daisy continued screaming at the top of her lung as she continued going hgiher, until she reached the atmosphere. With one big fart enough to shake the entire planet, the temperature got warmer as Daisy screamed, flailing her arms around as she closed her eyes in horror.

Back down on Earth, Birdo and Toadette were putting together a "thank you" cake for Princess Daisy in Daisy's backyard. Unfortunately, neither were aware that Daisy was about to crash into them, and when she did, a huge crater was formed where the bench table was. The cake landed squarely on Daisy's butt, and with Daisy farting once more, the cake bursted into many pieces, splattering everywhere.

Daisy moaned as she got up, rubbing the side of her head, looking down to see an angered Birdo and Toadette. Daisy was about to apologize as she got off her two female friends, when one long fart shook the entire planet, causing the clear blue sky to turn a disgustingly smelly green, of which caused nearly everyone outside to faint. Birdo and Toadette screamed in horror as they tried to flee, but both fainted upon halfway towards the warp pipe, whilst Daisy, who was still accidentally farting her butt off, managed to make it into her bathroom in time.

**Butt** alas, terrible and unfunny puns aside, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the entire world for that better matter, has already suffered from Princess Daisy's high concentration of explosive flatulence. And never more would Daisy ever be embarrassed.

**

* * *

**

(Now just you all wait... some guy on YouTube is going to discover this fanfic and make a video out of it. I'm calling it. _Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..._)


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Daisy was enjoying her usual nice day in the sunlight, when suddenly, she had a sudden urge to pass gas. Daisy bent over as she farted loudly, causing several flowers nearby to wilt. Daisy let out a sigh of relief as she was not fazed by her own rotten flatulence, instead, skipping along the dirt-paved path in the middle of the Mushroom Meadows.

"Just feeling a little gassy... no problem!" Daisy chirped as she pooted again, giggling as the fart sounded like a musical note. She farted again, this one being a bit deeper tone.

She then decided to take a bath for no apparent reason, and thus, she quickly spotted a small pond behind several bushes. Ripping off her yellow dress and stripping out of her orange underwear, Daisy screamed in joy as she splashed into the pond, resurfacing. She grunted a bit, before letting out a real stomach killing fart as several bubbles formed, much to Daisy's joy. She sighed out of relief as she managed to continously fart in the water, making the pond rather warm and smelly. This was to the dismay of several blue birds, who were about to have their meal, but were knocked out due to the horrible stench.

Four minutes later, Waluigi came riding by in his motorcycle, stopping to see Daisy in the pool. He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together and ran into the pushes, planning on shocking Daisy. Stretching her arms a bit, Daisy decided it was time, and she got out, the bubbles stopping as she did.

"Well, that was enough to clean my body!" Daisy proclaimed as she whistled while putting on her orange panties, farting in them to make them feel warm.

Waluigi groaned to himself as he put up with the foul stench, obviously having dealt with Princess Daisy's farting from earlier encounters. He then letp out of the bushes, pulling off the best scary face he could as she shocked Daisy, who was now back in her regular dress. She farted loudly, accidentally being a bit too powerful as it knocked Waluigi straight out of the bushes, toppling over his motorcycle, and crashing into a maple tree, the force causing the said tree to topple its weight and crush Waluigi. Surprisingly, Waluigi wasn't that much harmed, but he did struggle to get out as he tried to push the trunk off of him. Daisy giggled as she then spotted Waluigi's motorcycle, getting an evil thought.

"This will teach you to spook me," Daisy replied hastly as she picked up Waluigi's motorcycle and quickly sat on it, farting as loud as she could.

Waluigi moaned in disgust as he knew that Daisy farted on his motorcycle, giving him more a stonger urge to push the tree trunk off as Daisy decided to take a quick green-colored warp pipe to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Daisy made it into the grand, gigantic center of Mushroom City, the bustling highly technolical metropolis and grand capital of the Mushroom Kingdom being heavily populated with mushroom citizens all about, as well as a variety of other creatures within the world. Daisy tried getting out of the green-colored warp pipe, but her big butt was stuck in it. Daisy closed her eyes and struggled as she released a huge fart, propelling her skyward as she accidentally knocked the sun out of the sky, causing it to fall off as it quickly changed to night. The mushroom citizens gasped as they watched Daisy coming down towards the earth, screaming as another fart from her sexy rear end caused her to zoom towards the right, knocking down one of the many tall sky scrapers down to the ground as it bursted into flames, causing the mushroom citizens to panic as they fled for their lives, some of them being burned. Daisy began ricocheting amongst the sky scrapers, knocking them down by merely colliding into them as her farts accidentally propelled her body harder. Finally, A nearby blue-shelled Paratroopa took action as he collided with Daisy, causing her to fall to the ground.

Daisy moaned as she opened her eyes, looking up to see one of the Mushroom City's National Banks about to fall rgiht on her. She covered her face with her hands, turning her body as her butt was now faced towards the building. Daisy then suddenly farted loud enough to stop the National Bank from crushing her, and continued to fart enough for the building to topple in the other direction, causing the entire city to catch on fire. Daisy got up and sighed of relief wiping her forehead as she looked around her, to see several firetrucks rushing towards buildings as the mushroom citizens pushed each other over as they fell, either being toppled, burnt, or squashed.

"Hmm..." Daisy perked as her stomach growled, causing her to rub it with her right hand, which caused her to fart, a bad decision as it made a nearby Goomba bleed his eyes out, "I'm getting kind of hungry. I wonder what's for..." She then froze, turning her head towards the western direction as she gasped, her eyes wideneing as she heard the hotdog vendor passing by with the hotdog stand. "Woo hoo!" She clapped her hands together as she rushed over to the vendor, accidentally tripping, which caused her to fart loud again, the fart blasting her right into the hotdog stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Daisy bounced up and down with glee as she excitedly waited for the hotdog vendor to return to the stand, while accidentally farting loudly in between every third bounce, causing the nearby fleeing mushroom folks to collaspe from the powerful stench. The hotdog vendor, which was a yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa wearing a white vendor hat and a vendor apron, smiled at Daisy as he glanced at her with his usual customer friendly face.

"Hi, little girl! Would you like a hotdog?" The Koopa hotdog vendor said in a cheerful voice.

Princess Daisy placed her hands folded on her chest as she smiled, her face being quite kawaii. "Oh, yes please!" She pleaded rather high pitched, as a loud, deep pitched fart escaped from her big, beautiful butt, which caused the cellphone building directly behind Daisy to catch on fire as mushroom people ran out of the building, screaming as the fire spreaded amongst their fragile bodies.

"Hi, little girl! Would you like a hotdog?" The Koopa hotdog vendor said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yes please!" Daisy squealed with delight as she farted loudly.

"Hi, little girl! Would you like a hotdog?" The Koopa hotdog vendor said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yes please!" Daisy squealed with delight as she farted loudly.

"Hi, little girl! Would you like a hotdog?" The Koopa hotdog vendor said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yes please!" Daisy squealed with delight as she farted loudly. Daisy has farted so much over the course of the mayhem occuring, by this point in time, it was no doubt that she could have accidentally pooped herself. Honestly, imagine how brown, mushy, smelly, and dirty her panties must be. Ewww.

"Hi, little girl! Would you like a hotdog?" The Koopa hotdog vendor said in a cheerful voice, having repeated the same sentence for the fifth time now.

"Why are we dragging on?" Daisy squealed again in a high-pitched voice as she farted again, proving a good point.

The Koopa hotdog vendor rubbed his chin, nodding in agreement as he snapped your fingers. "You're right. I'm just gonna give you a well deserved hotdog!" He replied in a cheerful voice.

"YAY!!!" Daisy screamed in delight as she jumped up and down in joy, farting as she did.

The Koopa hotdog vendor quickly searched in the cart, and got out a simple hotdog, pouring both sweet ketchup and tangy mustard on it, tipping off his vendor hat as he handed Daisy the hotdog. "Enjoy it, ma'am! Happy to serve you!"

Daisy squealed with delight as she grabbed the hotdog with glee, the happiness filling her in with warmth as the cold got farted out. "Yay! Thank you!" She gave the Koopa hotdog vendor a dollar and blew him a kiss as she started walking westward, farting loudly again, causing the hotdog cart to be blown away.

The Koopa hotdog vendor watched as the kart toppled, and then crashed right into a telephone booth. He shrugged as she stated, "Oh well, life's unexpected in many ways." He laughed as he placed the green dollar bill away and went to get the cart back on its feet.

Daisy found a wooden bench and sat on it, accidentally farting loud again, causing it to break. Daisy frowned as she spotted another wooden bench and sat on it, farting loud enough to break it also. Twenty nine wooden benches broken later, Daisy found a steel, green-colored bench and quickly sat on it, farting louder than she already has to ensure it won't break. She smiled, and she began devouring the hotdog, much to the disgust of an old Goomba couple, who felt Daisy's fart from across the bench.

"Darn young lady," The elderly female Goomba commented as she shook her head.

The elderly male Goomba coughed as he added in his two cents, "Kids these days... no manners at all. Where's respect for your elders?"

Daisy angrily glanced at the elderly Goomba couple. "Do you mind?" She snapped as she pointed her butt at them, farting loudly to send them blasting off again, and likely killing them. She then gulped down the last of her hotdog, rubbing her stomach with content as she giggled, another loud fart escaping her well polished butt. She then watched the madness that was ensuing as she farted once more, unaware that her dangerous amounts of farts has caused the entire city to turn into a smelly inferno, all amongst while in the night, confusing the moon who was overlooking as the sun was tending to its wounds. All seemed fine, until...

**"DAISY!!!!"**

Everything seemed to stop moving for a minute as Daisy suddenly perked up, her attention risen as she farted in tune. The angry voice sounded VERY familiar.

**"DAISY!!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!"**

Daisy gasped in horror as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, farting loudly again as she managed to see Waluigi in the distance several miles away from her, who was furious as he aimed squarely at Daisy while riding his tuned up motorcycle.

**"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!! PREPARE TO DIE, PRINCESS DIARRHEA!!!!!"** Waluigi bellowed as he cackled insanely, promtping Daisy to get off her ass and start running as Waluigi chased her across the city.

Daisy gasped as she tried running as fast as she can, farting loudly as possible as she realized that they weren't stopping Waluigi. Taking a quick turn to the left, she found herself in a dead end, a brick wall preventing her from escaping as Waluigi cornered her.

"Now..." Waluigi chuckled as he had his whip in his right hand and a black-colored, fused Bo-Bomb in the left hand, "It's time for some nice, sweet payback."

Daisy screamed in horror as her face turned pale, smacking her hands on her face as she trembled with fright, farting to signify the fear she was going through. As Waluigi cackled while he slowly approached on his motorcycle, Daisy covered he face and bawled loudly, waterfalls gushing through her palms as she then wet herself out of fear. Suddenly, right at Waluigi chucked the Bo-Bomb and was about to whip Daisy with his whip...

...the loudest fart that could ever be heard bursted right through Daisy's butt, not only ripping off part of her dress and panties, but the blast sending her soaring over the city, the huge shake from the fart causing the city to explode, which sent every single thing blasting into the sky. Waluigi screamed in anger as he held onto his motorcycle, calling out Daisy as he was blasted toward the western direction, knocking several of the green hills in the background down as he began ricocheting.

Daisy smiled as she managed to escape, only to smack into the tallest sky scraper in Mushroom City, farting loud enough to cause the entire planet to explode.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daisy... Daisy... come on, Daisy, wake up... please..."

Princess Daisy moaned as she woke up, looking around her to see that she was in bed. She gasped in shock as she noticed she was wearing a head bandage on her forehead, looking down to see her orange blanket covering her as she turned her head to the right, to see Toadette and Birdo. She blinked as she pointed at herself. "What happened... how did I get in my bedroom?"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Well, for no reason, the Earth exploded, so Birdo and I quickly fixed it up with some planet tonic. Then, we found you on the ground unconscious, and we knew that it was your farts that caused it, because there would be no way that we couldn't notice the stench."

"...But you don't have a nose," Daisy pinpointed as she farted again, blushing slightly as Birdo shushed her.

"Now now, not another word, Daisy." Birdo ushered as she and Toadette prepared to head into the kitchen. "You just get your nice rest, and all will be better."

Daisy nodded as she smiled, watching Birdo and Toadette head into the kitchen. She sighed as she said to herself, "I wonder if I

threaten the world too much with my farts..." Letting a loud fart through as it blew the blanket into the air, she giggled, shaking her head as she waved the air with her right hand to move the smell away, "Nah! I'm just being silly! Tee hee!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Daisy finished the tennis match she had against Birdo, managing to win with ease. Birdo sighed as she shook her head with disappointment, while Daisy cheered, jumping up and down with joy.

"You put up a good match, Daisy, I'll tell you what," Birdo commented as she adjusted her nice red bow.

Daisy giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh golly gee Birdo, thanks!" She snapped her fingers as she winked with her right eye, "I'll make it up to you later!"

Birdo rubbed her chin, then pointed at Daisy with her left hand. "Hmm... how about a movie? Would that sound good?"

Daisy gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Yeah! I'll be up for it! What time?"

Birdo rolled her right hand. "How about 8:30? That sounds good?"

Daisy nodded frantically. "Of course! I'll see you then!" She then dashed to the locker room, placing away her orange tennis racket. Daisy then glanced to her right, gasping as she saw some ripe yellow bananas. "Hey! Someone left their bananas here!"

Daisy looked around, seeing if anyone was nearby. She shrugged and grabbed the bananas, peeling one and eating it as she left the tennis dome, heading westward to her house. Later at night, Daisy was at her house, getting ready to head out to the movie theater with Birdo, who was inviting Toadette to go along with them. Daisy was taking off her tennis wear, keeping on her yellow shirt, as it revealed her nice big chest.

"I won't be needing these orange shorts anymore!" Daisy exclaimed as she took off the sports shorts with ease, placing on tight blue jeans as she looked at herself in the mirror. "These jeans will make me look sexy, and be comfortable!"

As Daisy was about to place the tight blue jeans on, her stomach growled loudly. Daisy noticed this as raised her right eyebrow.

"Ehh? I already had the bananas earlier." She commented as she scratched her head, "I can manage to make room for popcorn."

Daisy placed the tight jeans on. Daisy looked back at the mirror, seeing her big butt looking nice in the jeans. "Yeah, this suits me perfectly. The jeans nice, comfy, and tight enough for support my gigantic posterior."

She then placed in her button, leaving only the zipper. Daisy tried zipping it up, but it was a bit difficult. She growled as she bent over, managing to zip it, but in the process, she accidentally farted loudly, causing the mirror to shatter into pieces.

Daisy's eyes widened as she slowly glanced back, looking at the cracked mirror and then at her butt. "Uh oh... I think the stomach growling was gas... could it have been those bananas from earlier...?"

Daisy farted loudly once more, causing the entire mirror to explode. Daisy gulped as \she placed her right hand by her mouth, fearing the worse as she got back her gassy groove.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Daisy groaned as she folded her arms, glancing at her big butt, which was farting once more. The tight blue jeans didn't help either, as she felt the gas puffing up her pants, making her butt appear bigger. Daisy groaned as she placed her right hand on her forehead.

"Oh great. Those bananas were probably there because someone discovered that they caused gassiness..." Daisy growled as she gritted her teeth, lowering her eyes, "I bet a certain monkey purposely left them there..."

Daisy's cellphone began ringing, prompting Daisy to pick it up from the dining table in the kitchen. Answering it, Daisy replied in a rather shaky voice after another loud fart belted out, "H-h-hello?"

"...Are you feeling all right, Daisy?" Toadette called from the other line, picking a particular dress to wear for the movie theater. "You sound like something unfortunate is happening."

Daisy began trembling as she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke loudly, to cover the loud farts she was passing, "I'm okay. It's just these new pants I got. They're pretty tight."

Toadette blinked as she shrugged, casually replying, "Well, okay, so long as you're all right. I'll come by with Birdo in a few minutes. Bye!"

Daisy said goodbye as she hung up the phone, placing the orange colored cell phone in her front right pocket. Daisy closed her eyes, sighing as she placed both of her hands on her butt, causing another tuba like fart. "Oh man, I don't know if I can hold in my flatulence during the trip to the theater... I don't know if I can hold it in at all!" Daisy farted loudly once more, causing early all the windows to break. Daisy bit her lip as she demoaned herself, "And now I gotta replace all my windows, too! Man!"


	10. Chapter 10

Later, Princess Daisy was at the movie theater with Birdo and Toadette, walking towards the theater. Daisy held her stomach as she heard it growled, glancing to Toadette and Birdo, who were chatting with each other. Daisy stopped in her tracks as Toadette and Birdo continued walking.

"Man... I really should have eaten those bananas... what if I let one rip?" Princess Daisy muttered ti herself as she briefly placed her hands on her butt, feeling a deep pitched low poot coming out, which puffed up the back of her jeans.

Toadette glanced behind, to see that Daisy stopped. She titled her head to the right. "Daisy, are you okay?"

Daisy gulped as her eyes widened. "Errr... yeah! I'm fine!" She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

Birdo raised her right invisible eyebrow. "...I'm not sure. You just stopped while we were talking."

Daisy's stomach growled as she let out a cute little poot. Birdo and Toadette glanced at each other, and sighed.

"Daisy, do you have gas?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Daisy sighed as she nodded, folding her arms together as she felt her jeans get tighter from another toot. "Well, I had some bananas after the tennis match... I didn't realize it would make me so gassy..."

Birdo slapped her forehead as she shook her head. "Great. We're going to have to sit in the back of the theater now..."

Daisy suddenly realized something, clapping her hands together. "Wait a minute, doesn't this theater have luxury seats?"

Birdo and Toadette looked at each other, blinking several times, and then back to Daisy, confused. "Wait, what?"

Daisy nodded as she shook her head. "Yeah! We could just go watch the whole movie from the luxury seats!" She dashed off towards the eastern direction, coming back as she panted, pulling some tickets out from the front of her pants. "Here! Now let's go see a movie!"

Daisy marched forward, letting out a loud fart with dignity as Birdo and Toadette followed, somewhat feeling embarrassed...


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo were all in the theater, managing to snatch the luxury seats. Daisy rubbed her stomach as she heard it giggle, feeling the gas ready to churn out. Daisy sat in the middle, while Toadette was on the right and Birdo and on the left.

"Daisy, are you sure your okay?" Toadette asked, frowning as she tilted her head to the right.

"Yeah... nothing lie a movie to make you feel better!" She smiled sheepishly as she let out a light poot.

Birdo lowered her eyes as she shook her head. "Just don't stick up the theater, okay?"

Daisy nodded, her hands behind her back. "Oh, you know me! Why, I smell like daisies!" Daisy farted loudly, the back of her jeans puffing up.

Toadette and Birdo looked at each other, sighing as they turned their view to the front of the screen, with Toadette eating the loads of candy she brought while Daisy began munching down on the nachos she asked, with Birdo simply holding the hot buttery popcorn. Daisy prayed not to fart as much as she normally did, though she had a pretty uncomfortable feeling her butt wouldn't agree with her...


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo were watching the movie, of which was seemingly playing stick figures on the big screen. Daisy ate all of the nachos, rubbing her slightly pudgy belly as she belched lightly. Toadette and Birdo eyed Daisy, then glanced at each other, sighing as they paid attention to the movie.

"Oh boy, I like this part!" Toadette whispered as she clapped her hands together. "This is the one super serious moment where everything comes together."

Birdo nodded in agreement, sipping some soda. "Indeed. I like to hear this part. It's very quiet, but deep and intriguing."

Daisy was about to say something, but she was shushed by both Toadette and Birdo. She whimpered softly as she rubbed her belly, which grumbled again. Daisy closed her eyes and sighed, her jeans feeling tighter than before. Suddenly, just as the serious scene was starting in the movie, Daisy felt a strong grumble in her stomach.

_Uh oh_, Daisy muttered to herself in her mind, _The gas is kicking in. I gotta let loose superbad._

Daisy glanced at Toadette and Birdo several times, seeing both of them focused entirely at the screen. Daisy tried to get out of her seat, but her butt was too big, which caused a problem, as just as the big secret was revealed on the screen, Daisy farted loudly, the fart going on long and loud enough to cause Birdo and Toadette to miss the reveal.

"Ahh, damn it, Daisy!" Birdo exclaimed angrily, slapping Daisy across the face. "Go take a friggin' dump if you're so gassy and let us watch the movie in peace! Unbelievable!"

"Yeah! You're so rude and gross!" Toadette agreed, folding her arms as she glared at Daisy.

Daisy sniffled, tears in her eyes as her lips trembled. Her loud fart managing to edge her butt from the seat, Daisy ran out of the room and towards the ladies' bathroom, crying loudly as she covered her face, letting out another loud fart in the theater hallway, much to the shock and disgust of the other viewers coming in or out of the theater.


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Daisy was in the ladies' restroom, crying out her eyes as she kept letting out loud farts in her tight blue jeans, feeling them get puffer with each fart, which was deeper in tone and louder inside the toilet bowl. Daisy took out a portable mirror, taking a good look at it.

"Pull it together, Daisy... you're just very gassy... it's no biggie..." Daisy muttered as she sniffled, the tears coming down from her eyes, "Look at it this way... at least it's not number two."

A female Goomba and female pink Bo-Bomb entered the bathroom, wondering why there were loud farts coming from insie. Daisy froze as her eyes widened, letting out a high pitched squeaky fart in shock.

"I swear, there's something odd about this theater," The female Bo-Bomb commented. "I just can't put my fuse on it..."

The female Goomba licked her teeth as she looked under the stall closest to the door. "What? The loud noises? It's always like this."

The female Bo-Bomb sighed, shaking her head as her eyes closed. "Yeah, but I've never heard anyone make as many farts like these... nor have I heard farts so loud that they echo throughout the entire theater..."

Daisy gulped as she held her hands together, feeling her butt sink into the toilet seat further as it was just away from the water, another deep pitched fart echoing, ending on a juicy note.

The female Goomba sighed, entering the stall she was in front of. "It just might be you. Don't think about it."

The female Bo-Bomb sighed as she nodded. "Well... I guess you're right." She went into the stall on the far right.

Daisy gulped as she heard the stall doors slam, with both the female Goomba and the female Bo-Bomb on both sides. Daisy tried not to make a peep, even though her farts continued coming out like an all out brass orchestra.


	14. Chapter 14

Birdo and Toadette left the movie, deciding that it was too boring to handle. They stopped in front of the ladies' room, waiting for Daisy to come out.

"man, I really wish they could focus on actually developing the characters," Birdo commented as she sighed, placing her right hand on her face, "It's just... so bland when you can't be able to connect with them."

Toadette nodded, holding her hands together. "Yeah. And there wasn't enough action, just some explosions and such." She glared at the movie poster, which was the movie they saw. "I thought it was an adventure movie, not a Michael Bay film!"

Suddenly, groans from Daisy could be heard alongside loud farts. Birdo and Toadette eyed each other, thenn both backed away slowly from the bathroom.

"Maybe we should get out while we still can," Birdo whispered to Toadette.

Toadette nodded in agreement, trembling with fright. "I'm right beside ya!"

Birdo and Toadette made a mad dash for the exit, screaming for their lives as the entire movie theater exploded from Daisy's farting. Daisy was still stuck in the toilet, letting out a raunchy fart that turned wet as she fell down, unconscious. Birdo and Toadette looked at each other, hugged each other tightly, and both headed home, dragging the unconscious Daisy with them, who was now passing out silent but deadlies and still had the toilet stuck on her big butt.


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Daisy was feeling great. She stretched her arms as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her normal yellow and orange dress.

"Golly! I sure do look great!" Daisy exclaimed as she held her hands together. "I just wonder what I'm gonna be doing today!"

Daisy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Daisy to gasp as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Golly me, I forgot to have breakfast!" She then clapped as she realized something. "Oh, yeah! I better be sure I have enough gas in the tank..." She turned around, looking at her butt as she ripped a deep, tuba like toot. Giggling with glee, Daisy headed out of her bedroom and heading downstairs, to encounter Toadette and Birdo, both who were ready to leave the house.

"Daisy, can we go now?" Toadette whined, holding down her pink dress. "We've been up since five in the morning!"

Daisy chuckled sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, of course! After all, the early bird gets the worm!" She farted again as she blinked two times. "Or, is it the bagel?"

Birdo groaned as she slapped her right hand on her face. "Daisy, stop passing gas and let's get going!"

"No way, Birday!" Daisy interrupted as she placed both of her hands on her hips, looking at the fridge. "I gotta get something in my stomach!" With that, she grabbed a frying pan and started cooking up her breakfast, humming to herself as she let out deep toots.

Toadette groaned out of annoyance as she turned to Birdo. "We're gonna be here for a good while, aren't we?"

Birdo sighed as she nodded her head slowly, folding her arms as she glanced at Toadette. "Unfortunately, you're pretty much right. Daisy always takes too long."


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Daisy had her breakfast, farting as usual all the while. Birdo and Toadette were both getting annoyed, the two females waiting outside. Finally, Daisy emerged from the kitchen, her stomach slightly pudgy as she rubbed it with her right hand, letting out a cute little belch.

"All right, girls, what do you want to do today?" Daisy asked as she released another tuba toot.

Birdo waved her right hand at Daisy, waving the smell away from her. "Maybe we should go and get some Pepto Bismol for you..." She muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "That sounds too good for Daisy to use."

Daisy growled as she placed both of her hands on her hips, ripping another raunchy fart. "Come on, guys, is my gassiness really that bad?"

Birdo placed her left hand on her face. "Well, considering the fact that it outright embarrasses us, yes, it is."

Toadette nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think you're eating way too many veggies."

"I am not!" Daisy pouted as she pooted, folding her arms, "Not my fault that I wanna be healthy!"


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo were all in Seaside Hill, waiting to do something interesting. Daisy farted as usual, though she did try her best to hold it in, much to the embarrassment of Birdo and Toadette.

"So, where do you want to go first, girls?" Birdo asked as she was holding a map, "The mall is nearby and we can get new equipment."

Toadette wrapped her tiny arms around the back of her large mushroom cap. "Well, I'm in the mood for a race... how about you, Daisy?"

Daisy had both of her hands on her butt, letting out a deep pitch poot that darkened her dress. "Err... I was thinking of doing something that doesn't involve action... like..." She let out a high pitched squeaky fart as she gasped. "Reading the sunday newspaper comics!"

Toadette and Birdo both looked at each other, then back at Daisy, their eyes lowered.

"You need to see a doctor," Toadette muttered.

Birdo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think those farts are getting to your head."

Daisy frowned as she took her hands off her butt. "Oh, fine! See if I care!" She pouted as she folded her arms, closing her eyes as she farted loud enough to lift up the back of her dress, revealing her yellow panties with orange spots, a dark brown spot visible on the back of it. Birdo and Toadette sighed as they shook their heads.


	18. Chapter 18

Daisy was being dragged by Toadette and Birdo, who decided it would be fun to have a swim in the nearby lake. Daisy tried pulling back, but she only released loud farts as she failed to pull away.

"Guys, come on! There's nothing wrong with doing nothing all day!" Daisy exclaimed.

Toadette turned her head to face Daisy, shaking her head. "A good splash of water is just what you need to get some sense into you."

Birdo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're acting stranger than normal. That's not a good sign."

The trio of girls headed up on one of the nearby grassy hills, overlooking the lake. Daisy tried walking away, but both Toadette and Birdo pushed her off the cliff, causing her to fall into the lake. Daisy popped out of the salty water, completely soaked as she screamed, flailing her arms about as gas bubbles surrounded her, the panicking she was causing making her even gassier than ever. Birdo and Toadette groaned as they shook their heads in disbelief.


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Daisy yawned, stretching her arms as she got up, wearing her orange pajamas, having spent the day resting in her room after last night's incident. She scratched her butt as she let out a raunchy poot, finding some clothes to change into as she muttered to herself.

"Boy oh boy, what a day that was," Daisy commented as she switched her pajamas into her usual sports outfit, placing on her yellow shirt and orange tight shorts. "Time to let these babies puff out..."

Sticking her butt out towards the mirror, Daisy farted loudly, her orange shorts puffing up as her butt appeared bigger. Daisy smiled as she patted her butt with both of her hands, letting out another tuba like poot as she gleefully skipped out of her bedroom, heading out of her house, to see Birdo and Toadette standing in front of her, their pink colored go karts just behind them.

"Hey Daisy! Ready to have a practice run?" Toadette asked as she clapped her hands together.

Daisy smiled as she snapped her fingertips. "Am I? Let's get this started!" She then zipped into her garage, pulling out her orange colored go kart as she jumped into it, honking it as she sheepishly smiled.

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, her arms folded. "Please tell me you won't use your farts as fuel again..."

Daisy farted loudly as she smirked, raising her right eyebrow. "When am I not using my farts?" She remarked, laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo were all having a nice practice race around the Moo Moo Meadows, with Daisy standing up in her kart, actually using her farts as fuel. Birdo and Toadette were obviously annoyed by this, but Daisy didn't care, she loved hearing her loud, tuba like flatulence, feeling proud of it as she drove around the meadows. Upon reaching the finish line, Daisy screamed with joy as she placed both of her hands on her shorts, farting loudly as her shorts continued puffing up, her butt appearing bigger. Birdo and Toadette pulled up on the different side of Daisy's kart as they got out of their karts respectively.

"Daisy, we need to have a talk." Birdo commented as she folded her arms, her face having an angry expression. "Right now."

Daisy wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she chuckled, letting out a wet toot as she winked. "Oh, what's wrong? Can't catch the stinkiness of my fast booty?"

"Daisy, you've been prioritizing your farts over us for too long!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her arms frantically, puffing up her face cheeks. "You can always fart at any time, but how about giving us some of that time?"

Daisy thought for a moment, before raising her left leg to let out another fart, sighing of relief as she smiled. "I think I just dropped a nuke!" She exclaimed with glee.

Birdo and Toadette looked at each other, then they both punched Daisy in the face, causing her to fall on her back, her legs up in the air as she continued farting loudly, warming and stinking up the atmosphere.


	21. Chapter 21

Princess Daisy was back in her castle home, groaning in pain after Toadette and Birdo beat the crap out of her. She attempted to get up, but she was too weakened by her wounds, only able to let out a loud fart, yet again puffing up her orange shorts.

"Oh gosh darn... the girls really treated me like crap today..." Daisy moaned as she coughed, her eyes narrowed as she was feeling somewhat exhausted. "Maybe I shouldn't flaunt my tuba so much... it would save trouble..."

As she said that, she let out another raunchy fart, causing the wooden cabinet above her to collapse and fall on top of her, knocking her out as it forced all the farts out of Daisy's body, with some brown stains appearing on Daisy's shorts after the farts sizzled out. A nurse Whomp floated into the room, noticing the unconscious Daisy and broken wooden cabinet, shaking her head as she left.


	22. Chapter 22

Princess Daisy was back on her feet, doing some aerobic exercise as she was wearing her normal sports outfit, being her yellow shirt and orange shorts. As Daisy did several jumping jacks, she stopped and stretched her arms in the air, letting out a loud fart as her shorts puffed up, the room stinking up. But Daisy liked that, for the powerful awful stench showed that she wasn't to be messed with. Daisy then got on the floor, lying on her back as she raised her legs, holding them with her arms as she farted loudly again, her flatulence getting deeper pitch as it ended on a wet note, with Daisy giggling.

"Aww yeah! Nothing like good exercise to make a girl feel good!" Daisy exclaimed as she got up, sitting on her damp butt as she grabbed her yellow cellphone, paging her closest friends, Birdo and Toadette. "Hey gals, are you doing anything later?"

As Daisy chatted with Birdo and Toadette over the phone, Daisy took off her orange shorts, placing on tight orange jeans as she then stood in front of the mirror. She bent a bit forward, farting loudly as her jeans puffed up, which made Daisy happy as her butt appeared bigger, as Daisy preferred it. Saying goodbye to Birdo and Toadette, Daisy headed out of her castle home, heading to the Coconut Mall to have some fun with her gals. Of course, she would bring her bad gas alongside with her. She was a gassy tomboy, and that's the way she liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

Another day, another chance to be gassy, that's what Princess Daisy lived by. She seemed to flip flop her personality in terms of her awe inspiring flatulence. Most days, she would be loud and proud, some other days she would be so embarrassed she would die. But today was like most days, as Daisy relished in the fact that she was extremely gassy, and took in in stride as she wore her yellow shirt and placed her tight orange shorts on her big butt, letting out a loud deep pitched poot that puffed them up as she giggled with glee.

"Aw yeah! I love the smell of daisies in the morning!" Daisy complimented her flatulence, which oddly enough did smell like daisies as she headed out of her summer house in Seaside Hill, jumping into her orange colored kart and zipping off to Waluigi's Taco Stand.

Waluigi was in the process of reopening his Taco Stand, just to see Daisy approaching. He sighed in annoyance as he could already hear and smell her flatulence. "Oh great... Princess Fartstool is here to ruin my day yet again..." He shook his head as he stood in front of his taco stand, folding his lanky arms together as he waited for his impending doom.


	24. Chapter 24

Princess Daisy farted loudly as she jumped out of her kart, jumping right into Waluigi's arms. Waluigi dropped the flatulent red haired princess down, dusting his hands off as he folded his lanky arms about.

"Gimme all your tacos!" Daisy exclaimed as she pumped her arms, giggling.

Waluigi shook his head. "I have to restock! Come back never!" He taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Daisy.

Daisy gasped, growling as she shook her head in anger. "Oh, you're such a jerk!" Turning around, she farted in Waluigi's direction as she got back into her kart and sped off towards the western direction, heading to the rest of Seaside Hill as Waluigi waved the awful stench away from him with his left hand.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Waluigi muttered, breaking the fourth wall as he shook his head in disgust.


	25. Chapter 25

Princess Daisy as driving around in her standard kart as she stopepd by Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, running up to it as she leaned forward, letting out a high pitched, trumpet like fart. Relicanth was busy making a new batch of pretzels for him to make soggy as he noticed Daisy standing over his yellow counter.

"Oh, hello, young miss." Relicanth stated as he floated up to Daisy, "Care for a soggy pretzel? I'm in the process of making a new batch."

Daisy rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, I'm wondering if you can give me regular, dry pretzels." She asked as she blinked innocently.

Relicanth twitched, feeling insulted by Daisy. "What... did you say..." He asked slowly as he murmured, shaking his head. "Did you ask for... dry... pretzels... not soggy...?"

Daisy pooted loudly in response as she nodded.

Relicanth suddenly blasted Daisy in the face with a powerful Water Pulse, knocking her out cold. "Begone! I don't sell "dry" pretzels to my valued customers! Nutritious, soggy pretzels only!" He growled with rage, surprisingly being angered as he closed down his shop early for the first time in the history of his ship as he continued grumbling to himself.

Daisy groaned, letting out more rotten, deep pitched farts as she was on her back, her orange shorts puffing up as her legs were in the air, with Daisy having black anime swirls on her face in place of her regular eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

A few minutes later, Daisy was back on the road as she was looking for the next stand in Seaside Hill to crash, her farting sounding like the gas emitting from her kart. As Daisy stopped by the sandy pathway that led to the Whale Lagoon race course, Daisy stretched her arms, thinking to herself as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Hmmm... I could use something with fluid to gush all those tacos down," Daisy commented as she glanced behind her at her butt. "What do you think, my fine, foul smelling posterior?"

Daisy farted loudly in deep pitch in response to herself, making Daisy smile as she nodded her head. She then stepped on the pedal, making her kart zip right into the Whale Lagoon racecourse, driving off the sandy path and landing on the island that was west of the path.


	27. Chapter 27

Princess Daisy was in the Whale Lagoon, being inside her kart as she zipped towards the starting line. She stopped by, looking up at the starting line as she thought to herself, wondering where anyone was.

"It's kinda strange that there's no one racing here," Daisy admitted as she felt her flatulence passing through her butt cheeks, smiling as she closed her eyes. "But hey, at least I can let loose and feel the nice vibration... and hear that soothing sound..." She took in a deep breath as she sighed of relief, smiling with pride. "And smell that powerful butt fume of mine!"

As Daisy continued to take pride in her farting, she got knocked into the air by Shadow The Hedgehog, who was riding on his bike as he was in the lead in a race between him, Opa Opa, B.D. Joe, and the Chu Chus. Daisy screamed as she literally went blasting off again, disappearing in the clear blue sky like a bright, twinkling star.


	28. Chapter 28

Princess Daisy screamed as she landed right in front of Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, standing up as she dusted off her yellow shirt and orange shorts. Lilligant and Whimsicott blinked as they glanced at each other, then turned back to Daisy.

"Ugh, damn that stubborn black hedgehog…" Daisy groaned as she rubbed her big butt, letting out a couple of brief, deep pitched poots. "My poor fart factory got injured…"

"Fart factory?" Lilligant mumbled as she blinked, tilting her head to the right. "Uh oh. She reminds me of Meloetta."

Whimsicott patted Lilligant on the side with her right, stubby brown arm. "Hold on, Lil… it doesn't look like this gassy human princess has an icing fetish." She winced her eyes. "Or she's keeping it from us."

Daisy stared blankly at the two female grass type Pokemon, placing her hands on her hips as she let out a louder fart. "What? Icing fetish? That's ridiculous!" She shook her head as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Why would I ever want to have a fetish around icing? That sounds sick!"

Whimsicott and Lilligant both sighed as they closed their eyes. "She's not like Meloetta at all," They commented in unison, somewhat relieved.


	29. Chapter 29

Princess Daisy continued farting as she walked away from Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, thinking to herself as her deep pitched poots got louder and grosser.

"I wonder if there's anyone who is gassier than me..." Daisy commented as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, closing her eyes as she felt a tough fart forcing itself out, with Daisy wincing as she blinked. "And I think I just stained my orange shorts..." She glanced back, to see a slightly darker spot on the very back of her puffed up sports shorts, with it getting browner as she pooted again. "Oh yeah, definitely a stain."

As she kept talking to herself, she paused, smelling the air as she noticed a strong scent besides her flatulence. Her eyes turned into yellow colored hearts as she sensed something extremely attractive in the air that was outperforming her bad gas, something that could attract just about anything over.

It was the smell of bacon. Delicious, crispy bacon.

"Oh yeah, Daisy likes that!" Daisy exclaimed as she dashed away, her farts helping her go faster as she headed northward, following the scent of scrumptious bacon.


	30. Chapter 30

Princess Daisy continued following the scent of bacon as she was floating in the air, surprisingly ceasing her farting as she licked her lips, her eyes closed. She then entered an empty wooden shack, where the scent of bacon was coming from.

Daisy then bumped into the very end of the shack, groaning as she opened her eyes, falling on her butt, which caused her to let out a wet poot. "Ouch! What the?" She looked around, shaking her head. "H-hey! Where's the bacon at?"

As Daisy stood up, she heard rumbling in the shack. She looked up, screaming as a Thwomp fell right on her, squishing her. However, the Thwomp underestimated Daisy's gassy butt, as Daisy farted so frequently underneath the Thwomp, it caused the giant stone jerk to immediately jump off of Daisy, fleeing into the shadows as he felt dirty.

Daisy groaned, not only flat as a pancake, but not having any delicious bacon inside her stomach. And as expected, she mad a muddy mess in her orange shorts again, which were completely brown stained.


	31. Chapter 31

Princess Daisy groaned as she stumbled out of the abandoned shack, not feeling herself as she had her right hand on her grumbling stomach, shaking her head as she headed towards the southern direction.

"I wonder who's gassier... me, or Bianca from Pokemon Black and White..." Daisy asked herself as she hiccupped, just about ready to faint as she pooted loudly. "At least I can still fart..."

Suddenly a tornado appeared out of nowhere, whisking Daisy into the air and out of Seaside Hill. Daisy screamed as she was unable to move about, farting in fright as the tornado headed eastward towards the sea, sending her higher and higher up as the bright blue sky got replaced with a dark and stormy set of thunderclouds.

"This isn't what I asked for!" Daisy exclaimed as she was tossed above the clouds, not being seen by anything below the rain producing clouds.


	32. Chapter 32

Daisy woke up slowly, seeing that she was in one of the Ghost Valley race courses. She looked more closely, to see that she was in the center of the Ghost Valley 2.

"Oh man... not this race course..." Daisy groaned as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand, letting out a raunchy poot. "I always hyated racing here. It's so short. And spooky."

As Daisy complained, she was suddenly knocked into the air by Funky Kong, who was speeding on his Flame Runner. Daisy screamed as she went tumbling down the seemingly bottomless black gorge, farting in unison with her screaming.


	33. Chapter 33

Princess Daisy landed face first in the yellow sand of the Shy Guy Beach, moaning as her butt was in the air, letting out a rotten loud fart. The red crabs scuttling on the beach gave each other odd looks as one lucky crab approached Daisy, clamping her in the butt with his right claw. Daisy screamed as she jumped high into the air, landing right on top of the crab, crushing him. The crabs gasped in shock as Daisy farted loudly, loud enough to shake the beach racecourse as Daisy sighed of relief, accidentally killing the crab that pinched her.

"Great! Now were am I?" Daisy groaned as she stood up, folding her arms as she sighed, puffing up her cheeks. "It looks like I'm in the Shy Guy beach, but I can't tell..."

A lone white seagull was flying overheard, when it catch a whiff of Daisy's flatulence, couching as it fell into the dark water, dying. Daisy blinked in astonishment at how strong smelling her gas was as she tooted again, with the crabs all making a dash out of the area.


	34. Chapter 34

Princess Daisy ended up in the middle of the Rusty Bucket Bay, being right on the Rusty Bucket itself as she was on the front of the ship. She stood up, seeing the oily water below her as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Eww! This place is gross!" Daisy commented as she folded her arms together, shaking her head as she snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "But I know how to make it cleaner!"

A few moments later, Daisy was wearing an orange swimsuit as she jumped into the oily water, coming back up as she choked, double the air being taken away from her. Daisy then placed on a water helmet on as she dove back in, not having to worry about her air being taken away as she began farting away, her fart bubbles rising up as Daisy swam all over the oily sea, with the oil staining her orange and white swimsuit as the entire industrial area smelled worse than before, with Daisy's underwater flatulence getting louder, even outdoing the whistles of the ship.


	35. Chapter 35

"You know, I haven't seen Daisy anywhere recently." Toadette told Birdo as they were walking around the Koopa Cape.

Birdo folded her arms as she shook her head. "Don't fret, Toadette. I'm sure Daisy is going through several particular changes."

"Gee, that must mean a lot when I think about it!" Toadette exclaimed as she held her hands together, blinking. "I hope Daisy manages to find herself!"

* * *

Princess Daisy was stuck in the infamous city of Soleanna from Sonic 06, being on top of one of the buildings' orange rooftops as she was exhausted, her butt aimed in the air.

"Ooh, I feel awful..." Daisy admitted as she let out a loud fart, sighing of relief. "Oh well, at least I can still let out my pretty poots..."

After farting again, Daisy suddenly went through the roof, landing into the building, which had several wooden barrels for lord knows what reason. Daisy groaned,

her legs sticking out of the barrels as she farted again, causing an explosion that caused the entire building to collapse on itself, causing the weird citizens of Soleanna to notice as Daisy screamed in pain.


End file.
